Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Mayhem
The Mayhem of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 was a series of three-way battles held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. Three robots would fight each other and the winner would qualify for one of the two annihilators later in the series. *Had Wild Thing won its mayhem, the first annihilator would have been comprised entirely of Series 4 semi-finalists. First Half Competing Robots *Pussycat *Sumpthing *S.M.I.D.S.Y. *Hypno-Disc *Ming 3 *Wheely Big Cheese *Wild Thing *Arnold A. Terminegger *Fluffy *Splinter *Killertron *Aggrobot 3 *Behemoth *Stinger *Thermidor 2 *Panzer Wraith *Cataclysmic Variabot *X-Terminator Battles Pussycat vs Sumpthing vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. The first Mayhem battle of the series started with S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushing Pussycat towards the flame pit. Pussycat veered away and attacked S.M.I.D.S.Y. again, but S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s jaws deflected it. Eventually, Sumpthing made an attack on the two seeded machines, but its first attack on Pussycat dislodged the drive-chain for its saw. S.M.I.D.S.Y., meanwhile, activated the pit (this was the first time the pit release button was shown), but then nearly drove down it, as did Sumpthing. After this, all three robots drove to the other end of the arena, continuing to attack each other. Sumpthing seemed much more sluggish than its two opponents, who began pushing each other, and in trying to catch up managed to impale itself on Sgt Bash. Matilda eventually dislodged Sumpthing from Sgt Bash, and attempted to attack Pussycat, who had just pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the CPZ. At this point, part of the cyberspace machine's drive broke, leaving it spinning in circles for the rest of the battle. Sumpthing then rammed into Pussycat, impaling its spike into the previous runner-up's side, but it could not take advantage of this. It took a few shoves from Refbot to finally seperate the two, and they both then started attacking the limping S.M.I.D.S.Y., with these attacks forcing it closer and closer to the pit until it got itself beached, whereby Pussycat hit it one last time and forced it in. Time ran out just as Pussycat got S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the pit properly, and the judges ruled in favour of it over Sumpthing. Winner: Pussycat Hypno-Disc vs Ming 3 vs Wheely Big Cheese This was the main event for Episode 2 of the series. The three robots had a very tentative start to the battle, with none of them making any real attempt to attack. Hypno-Disc briefly drove over Wheely Big Cheese's flipper, but the weapon did not activate. Ming 3 attempted to join in the battle, but Hypno-Disc's weapon shredded one of Ming 3's wheels, before Wheely Big Cheese thrust the crusher-robot away. Ming 3 limped away, whilst Hypno-Disc attacked Wheely Big Cheese. The first attacks were evidently making an impact, with large gashes being made in the flipper and one of the wheels. Wheely Big Cheese and Ming attempted a pincer attack on Hypno-Disc, but their mobility was now limited, and Hypno-Disc escaped, evading a flip from Wheely Big Cheese and attacking its other wheel. By now, both Wheely Big Cheese and Ming were limping badly, with large slices in the former's wheels. One last side attack from Hypno-Disc buckled Wheely Big Cheese's left wheel. Hypno-Disc then went to attack Ming 3, who was unable to move properly. Hitting the same wheel it had sliced earlier, Hypno-Disc tore it clean off. It then ripped off Ming's other wheel too, immobilising it completely. Refbot counted both Ming 3 and Wheely Big Cheese out and Ming 3 was flung by the floor flipper. Wheely Big Cheese, still able to move on one side, attempted to flip Ming 3, but Dead Metal grabbed it and then sliced into one of its wheels, causing fantastic sparks. After sawing into Wheely Big Cheese's wheel a few more times, the house robots pitted it and Ming 3, with Hypno-Disc the clear winner. Winner: Hypno-Disc Wild Thing vs Arnold A. Terminegger vs Fluffy As the battle began, all three robots drove around, mostly avoiding each other with only a few small slams as attacks. After a while, Wild Thing ran into Fluffy's side, and Arnold A. Terminegger attacked briefly with its axe, but causing no damage. Wild Thing continued to push Fluffy around for a bit, before slamming it into the arena angle grinders, where it broke down completely. Arnold A. attacked it with its axe and tried to lift it, but was pushed over by Wild Thing, only to fall back on its wheels. The two robots clashed, with Arnold continuing to hit Wild Thing with its axe, and it became apparant that Wild Thing's disc was no longer working. It broke away and quickly activated the pit. Arnold A., in following, nearly drove straight in. Wild Thing then pushed into Arnold again, nearly overturning it. Arnold retaliated with some rather ineffective axe blows, whilst Sir Killalot began toying with the immobilised Fluffy. Opting to use its forklifts instead, Arnold was able to push Wild Thing onto its side, where it couldn't right itself. It eventually fell onto its back, but only narrowly avoided being pushed onto its side again mid-righting by Arnold. As the two continued their war, Fluffy was pushed onto the arena flipper by Sir Killalot. Landing awkwardly on its front, it continued to bounce straight into the pit. Wild Thing pushed Arnold into the CPZ where it was pressurised by both Sir Killalot and Sgt Bash, but it escaped to reach the end of the round, where the judges came to a split decision. Winner: Arnold A. Terminegger Splinter vs Killertron vs Aggrobot 3 The three robots drove around the arena quite slowly at first, making no immediate attempts to attack each other. Killertron missed an axe blow on Splinter, who was brushed aside by Aggrobot with no effect. The first meaningful attack came when Aggrobot accidently reversed onto Splinter's front scoop, which allowed Splinter to grab it and hit its opponent a few times, but its axe had no effect on Aggrobot's tough armour. Letting go, it reversed onto Killertron's axe, who then attacked Aggrobot, who got wedged underneath, but neither could use their weapons effectively. Eventually, Aggrobot drove underneath Splinter and began to lift it up, whilst being attacked itself by Killertron. The three broke away, and Splinter began to attack Killerton with its axe, but the former grand-finalists large body blocked the axe route. One of its grabbing arms appeared to have been pushed out of position, but this did not appear to hinder it. It continued to persue Killertron and Aggrobot, hitting them with its axe, but causing no damage. Suddenly, Aggrobot got underneath Splinter and lifted it up before a shove from behind by Killertron caused Splinter to be overturned. Killertron axed Aggrobot a few more times with no effect, whilst Dead Metal came out of his CPZ and started attacking the flipped Splinter, even though it had not been counted out. However, because Aggrobot appeared to be pinning Splinter down, Refbot and Dead Metal pushed Splinter away and, in doing so, re-righted it. It quickly came back on the attack, axing Killertron, and it suddenly became apparant that Aggrobot had beached itself on its own lifting arm and couldn't lower itself back down. Refbot counted Aggrobot out just as the pit descended. Sir Killalot grabbed Aggrobot in his claw and carried it over to the flame pit. With its wheels smouldering slightly, Aggrobot was carried over to the floor flipper. Because it was raised from the floor when Killalot picked it up, however, Aggrobot's lifting arm was able to be reset, and it was able to drive away, but it was thrown by the flipper anyway. Meanwhile, Splinter and Killertron no longer seemed to be fighting each other, and Dead Metal was still attacking Splinter, despite it still being mobile. It charged at Aggrobot, but its damaged arm seemed to be affecting its mobility slightly, and its axe appeared to be broken too. Killertron seemed to have limited mobility as well, but this attracted the attention of Sir Killalot, who grabbed hold of it (despite it not being in a CPZ), crumpling through its plastic armour. He then started to carry Killertron towards the pit, despite Killertron's axe flailing away in an attempt to escape. As Killertron was pitted, Sir Killalot chased after Aggrobot, as Cease was called. Despite Sir Killalot's interference against Killertron, the judges made no stand, and Splinter was declared the winner. Winner: Splinter Behemoth vs Stinger vs Thermidor 2 As the battle started, Thermidor 2 immediately backed away whilst Stinger drove towards Behemoth and attempted to use its spike on its larger opponent, but all its attempts missed as Behemoth dodged away. As it persued, Thermidor 2 managed to get its flipper underneath Behemoth and flipped it right over, but Behemoth was able to roll back onto its wheels. As Thermidor back away again, Behemoth and Stinger clashed once more, with Stinger engaging its infamous spin-technique. Behemoth was easily able to counter the attack, but as it drove closer to the arena wall, Thermidor snuck in from behind and threw it head-over-heels out of the arena. The pit was activated not long after this, and Thermidor tried to flip Stinger, but its body-shape proved to be much harder to deal with than Behemoth's had. Stinger hit Thermidor with its spike, but this did nothing to stop its opponent. Thermidor eventually managed to usher Stinger closer to the arena wall where Behemoth had been thrown out, but missed a chance to flip it. For a little while, the two robots simply drove around each other, quite close to the arena wall and the open pit, with Stinger looking rather sluggish. After a miss from each weapon, Thermidor managed to get underneath Stinger and flip it again. This time, one wheel got caught over the arena wall and the rest quickly followed, with Stinger landing not too far away from Behemoth's corpse. Winner: Thermidor 2 Panzer Wraith vs Cataclysmic Variabot vs X-Terminator X-Terminator was the first off the mark as the battle began, hitting Cataclysmic Variabot when its own axe attack hit thin air. It then pushed its opponent into Shunt's CPZ, putting it under more pressure. Cataclysmic Variabot escaped with little damage, whilst Panzer Wraith attempted to use its cutting blade on it, with no success. X-Terminator then met head-on with the Variabot again, both axes swung, but only X-Terminator's hit its target. As Panzer Wraith attacked the Variabot again, X-Terminator moved away and hit Cataclysmic Variabot just as its axe was attempting to retract, where it became evident that damage was present on the left side of the Variabot. The two axe wielding machines collided head on again, only this time for X-Terminator to be pushed back, Panzer Wraith once more trying to attack Cataclysmic Variabot. It then turned towards X-Terminator, who used its axe to push away Panzer's blade. X-Terminator then got underneath Panzer and pushed it towards Shunt's CPZ, but both robots escaped before any damage could be caused. Panzer drove at X-Terminator again, who this time used its axe to overturn the former heat-finalist. During all this, Cataclysmic Variabot, who's axe was stuck outwards, had not moved since the last attack by Panzer. X-Terminator then hit one of Panzer's tracks, its axe going straight through and briefly stopping it from moving. Panzer only escaped once X-Terminator withdrew its axe, and it quickly retreated away, whilst Refbot counted out the Variabot. As Shunt pushed it onto the arena flipper, X-Terminator rammed into the pit release button. Panzer Wraith, meanwhile, appeared to have only minimal mobility. X-Terminator put its axe clean through Panzer's track once more, before slowly pushing it into the pit, eliminating Panzer Wraith and giving X-Terminator the final annihilator place. Before the battle ended, however, the Variabot was flung by the floor flipper, causing bits of metal to fly off. Shunt and X-Terminator axed its underbelly for a bit, before attempting to pit it on top of Panzer Wraith, who seemed to now have some mobility, but to no avail. Winner: X-Terminator Second Half Competing Robots *Fighting Torque *Mousetrap *Atomic 2 *Panic Attack *Diotoir *Shear Khan *The Steel Avenger *Tornado *King B Powerworks *Napalm 2 *Gemini *The Spider *Bulldog Breed 3 *Spirit of Knightmare *Judge Shred 2½ *Velocirippa *Comengetorix *Disc-O-Inferno Battles Fighting Torque vs Mousetrap vs Atomic 2 Atomic charged into Mousetrap and flipped it onto its back twice in the opening exchanges. Atomic then flipped Fighting Torque onto its side. Atomic decided to flip Mousetrap back on its wheels and did the same with Fighting Torque. Atomic tossed over Mousetrap again, and it was counted out by the Refbot. Sir Killalot took Mousetrap to the arena flipper where Atomic nearly got caught under the flipper but managed to escape, while Dead Metal punished Mousetrap further. Fighting Torque was also long beaten, and was placed on the arena floor flipper. The ensuing flip righted Fighting Torque, but Atomic rounded off Fighting Torque's abysmal battle by flipping it onto the flame pit. Winner: Atomic 2 Panic Attack vs Diotoir vs Shear Khan All three robots came together, but Shear Khan's chisel didn't cause any damage to Panic Attack, who simply flipped over Shear Khan with its forks. Panic did the same to Diotoir, and as Refbot prepared to count out the Irish robot, Panic Attack hooked onto Diotoir's springs and easily dropped it into the pit. Shear Khan was placed on the arena flipper and was thrown towards the pit. Shunt then tried to pit Shear Khan but there wasn't enough room. Panic Attack, having easily dispatched of the two competitors lifted up Shunt and continued attacking after cease was called. As a result, Refbot gave the Series 2 champions a yellow card, though this didn't affect the outcome of the battle. Winner: Panic Attack The Steel Avenger vs Tornado vs King B Powerworks The Steel Avenger and Tornado were the dominant forces early on, chasing each other around. King B Powerworks couldn't catch either of them; it finally did and spiked the side of Tornado and pushed it. Tornado then broke down and was counted out by Refbot, before getting chucked on the floor flipper. The Steel Avenger then drove at King B Powerworks and managed to break one of the wheels off, as Matilda pitted Tornado. As time ran out, The Steel Avenger got hit by Matilda's flywheel and tossed over. Despite this, the judges gave The Steel Avenger the win. Winner: The Steel Avenger Napalm 2 vs Gemini vs The Spider All three robots charged at each other. The Spider used it rotating spikes to flip one of the clusterbots onto its back. After the promising start, The Spider drove onto, and got stuck on the flame pit where it became immobilized and was counted out by Refbot. The half of Gemini that The Spider knocked onto its back eventually self righted where one of clusterbots attempted to flip Napalm but actually flipped itself onto its anti-wheelie bar again. The other half of Gemini nearly flipped Napalm 2 onto its back but it only managed to land on its side and back onto its wheels. Gemini knocked itself out after one half tried to right the other, but flipped itself over. It was counted out, leaving the Napalm machine victorious. The Spider was then placed on the arena flipper by Shunt where it was thrown into the centre of the arena. One half of Gemini got righted and it finally managed to flip over Napalm, but it was too late to win the battle, and it was pitted, along with Napalm. Winner: Napalm Bulldog Breed 3 vs Spirit Of Knightmare vs Judge Shred 2½ This fight started slowly with the three robots just dancing around trying to mount an effective attack. Only Spirit Of Knightmare seemed to have mobile weapons. Bulldog Breed 3 and Judge Shred 2½ then got their weapons going. Spirit Of Knightmare then stopped and got counted out. Bulldog Breed 3 then flipped Judge Shred 2½ over. The self-righter didn't work and Refbot counted it out. Spirit Of Knightmare got flipped on the floor flipper, while the House Robots attacked Judge Shred 2½, who finally managed to self-right, but got pitted by Shunt. Winner: Bulldog Breed 3 Velocirippa vs Comengetorix vs Disc-O-Inferno Disc-O-Inferno started slowly, but then got its disc going, causing damage to both opponents. Comengetorix soon conked out and was counted out by Refbot. Disc-O-Inferno then ripped a whole side panel off of Velocirippa, who also broke down and was counted out by Refbot. Velocirippa then got flung on the floor flipper straight into the pit release button. Comengetorix got flipped on the floor flipper too, before finally getting pitted by Shunt. Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 2 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 3 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 4 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 5 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 6 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 8 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 9 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 10 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 11 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 12 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 13